


Bored

by orphan_account



Series: Vampire Clint [81]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Immortality, Vampire Clint Barton, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 04:18:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5771026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life is pretty boring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bored

The life of a vampire is pretty slow.  
Clint often finds himself bored.  
Hence he needs new things to do.  
Or mysteries to discover.  
That was one of the reason,  
He took the risk of joining SHIELD.  
He was bored.  
SHIELD enabled and helped him to,  
Discover a different side of the world.  
Clint's life is more entertaining with SHIELD,  
And completely free of boredom with the Avengers.  
At least this superhero life will amuse him for some years.


End file.
